Kenapa Bulat?
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: Seperti biasa, kala suasana hening mulai melanda ruang kelas SMA Bonyari, selalu saja ada tersisa dua insan yang menghuni ruang itu. "Tapi kenapa bulat? bukan persegi?" / #ShuuRuriFI project / Oneshoot / for Yukira Kamishiro: # FunFactFictionChallenge / RNR!
-Kenapa Bulat?-

Disclaimer : I don't own anything. Nisekoi is only belong to Naomi Kaoshi sensei.

Warning : TYPO(S), tidak sesuai EYD, AR.

No Flame !

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, kala suasana hening mulai melanda ruang kelas SMA Bonyari, selalu saja ada tersisa dua insan yang menghuni ruang itu, dan seperti biasa pula, sosok dengan perawakan lebih pendek itu sedang asik tenggelam dalam sebuah buku bacaan, yang lembar demi lembarnya ia balik sedari tadi.

"Nah, Ruri chan! Kau sedang baca buku apa lagi kali ini?" Sambil tertawa renyah, Maiko menepuk pundak Ruri, dan itu membuat Ruri tersentak sesaat, sampai sifat dinginnya pada teman sekelasnya itu kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Jengah, Ruri melirik ke belakang. Tentu saja, lagi-lagi senyum khas dari Maiko yang didapatinya, dan itu membuat Ruri melotot kesal.

"Ayolah kawan berkacamata, jangan cuek terus denganku." Goda Maiko sembari tertawa.

Ruri berdecih, sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Maiko tadi. "Geometri." Singkat Ruri. Maiko malah tertawa.

"Whahaha, ku kira kau hanya suka baca novel, wah, bukan hanya bacaan ringan, bahkan yang berat-berat pun kau baca ya, pantas saja badan mu-"

Belum sempat Maiko menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah _deathglare_ dengan latar belakang api telah ia dapatkan dari sang perempuan berbadan kurang tinggi itu.

.

.

.

Keheningan kembali terjadi, hingga Maiko kembali angkat bicara, "Nee, Ruri chan, pernah kepikiran gak kenapa bumi itu bulat?" Ruri menaikkan alisnya,

"Kalau bumi itu luncup, atau punya titik sudut, pasti gravitasi antara titik sudut akan berbeda, bukan kah begitu?" Jawab Ruri.

Maiko cengo sejenak, "Hmm, hmm, masih ambigu." Ucap Maiko sambil memegang bahu.

Sewot, Ruri pun berucap, "Kau ini mau mengetes kemampuan ku ya? Bukankah peringkat mu setingkat lebih tinggi di atasku?" Ketus Ruri.

"Tidak, hanya kepikiran saja, dalam geometri kan ada dua bagian. Geometri bangun datar dan ruang, dalam bangun datar ada persegi, lingkaran, dan lain sebagainya, dalam bangun ruang kan juga ada kerucut, bola, dan lain sebagainya." Maiko mulai angkat bicara.

"Lalu?" Ruri bertanya.

"Aku pernah mendengar sebuah kalimat, 'sampai ke ujung dunia pun akan ku kecar kau wahai cintaku.'"

Mendengar itu, membuat Ruri tersedak. "Bhaak- L-lalu apa lagi?" ucap Ruri menahan tawa, tak menyangka Maiko pandai bicara tentang cinta.

"Itu loh, tentang ujung dunia. Bukannya bumi itu bulat ya? Gak berujung dong, hmm, tapi kenapa bumi itu bulat ya? Bukan kotak atau segitiga, kan keren juga. Haha." Tawa renyah terdengar kala Maiko mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Iya juga ya, kenapa harus bulat? Sebentar," Ruri mengambil tas sekolah yang tergantung di samping meja kelas, dibukanya isi tas nya, seolah mencari sesuatu, "Ini dia," akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

Sebuah buku tentang planet.

"Wah, koleksi bukumu banyak juga ya." Ucap Maiko.

"Tidak juga, ini buku aku pinjam di perpustakaan, kebetulan kau menanyakan tentang bumi, dan kebetulan kalau tak salah ada teorinya di sini, karena aku juga penasaran, bentar ya, aku cari." Ucap Ruri antusias, sementara Maiko hanya manggut-manggut.

"Nah, Bentuk bulat dari permukaan bumi itu disebabkan karena adanya gaya gravitasi di pusat bumi. Gravitasi itu memanipulasi bentuk bumi agar jarak antara permukan bumi dengan pusat gravitasi sama (jari-jari sama panjang). Akibatnya bumi akan berbentuk bulat. Seandainya suatu saat bumi akan terkikis atau separuh bagian bumi hancur sehingga bumi berbentuk acak, maka suatu saat bumi kembali bulat akibat gaya gravitasinya." Ucap Ruri sambil membacakan apa yang tertulis dalam buku tersebut.

"Lalu, Mari kita bayangkan, bagaimana jika bumi itu bentuknya segitiga seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Mungkin kita akan bingung jika ingin memutarinya. Suatu saat jika seandainya kita berjalan tiba-tiba saja kita akan berhenti di salah satu ujung sudut. Mungkin di sana kita akan merasakan gravitasi yang berbeda. Bayangkan kita akan berdiri di salah satu ujung yang lancip, hahaha. Benar-benar tidak mungkin." Ucap Ruri.

"Hmm, benar juga ya," Ucap Maiko.

"Apa tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan? Waktu istirahat makan siang sudah hampir habis, aku harus ke kantin dulu." Ruri memasukkan kembali bukunya ke dalam tasnya, dan berdiri.

Maiko tiba-tiba menarik tangan Ruri, "Tidak ada yang ingin aku tanyakan lagi, tapi,"

Ruri tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin, "t-tapi, apa?"

"Kita ke kantinnya barengan ya, Ruri chan. Fyuhh. GHK-" Maiko menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Ruri dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, refleks, Ruri lansung melayangkan tinjuan manis pada wajah teman berkacamatanya itu yang kini telah tersungkur di lantai ubin ruang kelas.

Dengan wajah yang semerah tomat, Ruri menghentakkan kakiknya keras, "Berhenti menggodaku Shuu Maiko,!" ucap Ruri terakhir sebelum ia meninggalkan Maiko yang tersungkur sendirian.

.

.

.

FIN ~

A/N: Yaaay, update xD ~ satu fic baru di fandom ini kembali bisa ku terbitkan, dengan pair otepeh kesayangan ShuuRuri, hohoho. Sekalian ngeramein event yang di adain sama Yukira  
Kamishiro.

Oiya, spesial thanks, aku ucapin buat Yukira Kamishiro yang udah ngadain event Fun Fact Fanfiction. Ngefanfic sekaligus ngeshare ilmu itu sesuatu sekali, hoho, thanks banget udah ngadain event beginian :*

Thanks juga, buat om gugel atas referensi yang aku dapetin mengenai bumi, dan, buat para pembaca (reader, reviewer, slient reader,dsb) makasih ya, kalau udah ngebaca fic sederhana ini. Ngefanfict makes me happy _xD_ ~ Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di kolom review ya, akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE!

.

.

-REVIEW-


End file.
